This Is Going To Take A While
by rpluslequalsj
Summary: Bits and pieces of Asami Sato during the three years inbetween. "You find yourself erasing, scratching out, throwing out, rewriting it like it's a novel. In the end, you go with a simple hello, we miss you, how are you. You'll have more opportunities later, after all."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic ever. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Your hands are on her shoulders, which are slouched and weak and warm and so unlike her. You look out at the sea, watching the waves come crashing in. You close your eyes and focus on the sensation of the cool breeze against your growingly warm face. The seconds are ticking by.<p>

"Do you want me to go with you?" You offer to uproot yourself, leave your whole life behind and go with her. You meant it when you said you would be there for her if she wanted to talk, or anything. Or everything.

There's a brief pause, but you already know the answer.

Korra turns you down. The breeze feels like ice.

You squeeze her shoulders one last time, and then you let go.

* * *

><p>Your write your first letter after a month and a half. Not too soon, not too late. Pretty good, you think, considering you had to restrain yourself from writing it the first week.<p>

You find yourself erasing, scratching out, throwing out, rewriting it like it's a novel. In the end, you go with a simple hello, we miss you, how are you. You'll have more opportunities later, after all.

When you see how cramped the living arrangements are on Air Temple Island, you extend an invitation to Mako and Bolin's relatives immediately, offering up your estate as a place for them to live. The mansion is enormous, with more than enough space for each person to have their own room and still have extra left over. It's definitely too big for just one person.

Their reply is enthusiastic and suddenly you're engulfed in hugs and a chorus of thank yous.

You see Mako open his mouth and you're about to shut him up when Bolin elbows him and winks at you. He gets it. It's not just for their benefit. Having so many people in the mansion might make it feel like a home again.

* * *

><p>A month passes, then two. You ask the brothers, but they're the same as you: no response.<p>

Your hand itches to write.

By the third month, you say screw it, and late at night the words tumble from your thoughts to paper, illuminated by a candle. You fall asleep at your desk with ink smeared on your face and all over your hands.


	2. Chapter 2

The idea takes just a sentence, a grand total of two seconds, to express. He doesn't answer right away.

You look at him expectantly. A minute passes.

Just as you're about to launch into the speech you prepared to remind him of what the Avatar has done for the city and the world and why she deserves this, President Raiko interrupts you.

"Very well, Miss Sato. Avatar Korra Park is all yours." Just like that, he hands you the project.

It catches you off guard. The last year has accustomed you to fighting tooth-and-nail—it feels like forever since you've been given something for free. (You weren't actually expecting to do anything besides get this idea considered. At most, you thought you would be able to give suggestions. This is much better.) You feel a little smug. _I guess __my reputation precedes me._

"Republic City Park certainly has changed very much in the last year thanks to the Avatar's actions. The idea has been brought up before but never put into motion," he explains. "Now that you're here, I think it would be appropriate for the project to be overseen by a close friend of Avatar Korra, seeing as it will commemorate her."

_Oh. _You clench your fists. Never mind that you aren't getting the project because of merit—_if all you want is a close friend why not ask Mako or Bolin_—he makes it sound like she's dead.

But you aren't going to look a gift ostrich horse in the mouth. "Thank you," you say through a thin smile. "I'm honoured."


	3. Chapter 3

By the fifth letter, the sixth month, you wonder if she's even bothered to read your letters, but it doesn't deter you; You promised her, after all, and the offer still stood: you'd be there for her if she wanted to talk, or anything.

_Dear Korra, _you write, beginning the steady rhythm of quill scratching paper. _A metalbender walks into a bar..._

* * *

><p>When you get the delivery of sweet buns with happy faces, you open the bundle right away, humming happily. A dozen buns with assorted facial expressions greet you. Some of them have managed to preserve their cheery integrity, but most of the faces are smeared, with some looking rather tragic. You choose the most agonized-looking bun and sink your teeth into its face, ending its misery. It tastes delicious.<p>

You pick up card the it comes with, decorated with a smiling air bison on the front. Inside, it's signed by the family on one side, a mess of contrasting signatures on a background of clouds and surrounding a central message that says "HapPy b-DAy SAlamI." You guess it was written by Rohan with a little help from his siblings.

On the other side is a drawing that makes you nearly choke on the bun. It's beautiful, downright stunning portrait of you. From your makeup to the part of your hair to the jut of your cheekbones, it's all there. Curled hair falls over bare shoulders and collarbones—_am I __naked?—_and shaded, flecked eyes burn into you from under thick lashes. Coupled with the arched brow and dark lips tilted in a smirk, the portrait looks at you like it knows something you don't. It's a little unnerving. You look away, down to the little scribbled message underneath it.

"For the beautiful Asami Sato, who grows only more lovely with age. Love, Meelo." _Well_, you think, _he's certainly full of surprises. _

* * *

><p>That night you treat the brothers' family—you realised you never told anyone when your birthday was when you announced it at breakfast and someone asked "What's the special occasion?"—and the airbenders to a match between the Pinnacle Palace Platypus Bears and the White Falls Wolfbats.<p>

You get there early even though you'd bought out the whole section (you overestimated the amount of seats you needed so you did it _just to be safe_). The sight of the empty stadium, its bright lights and perfect view of the stage, you imagine the amazement the brothers' family is feeling.

"Most of us have only been able to listen to the matches and read about them in the newspaper. This is really amazing," Tu tells you, gesturing wildly. You can feel the excitement radiating off of him and all his cousins. "I went twice with Bolin when we got here, and one of those times was with Opal"— you laugh when he shoots the oblivious couple sitting in the row in front of him a glare—"So, yeah. Getting to watch with everyone is a lot better. They finally get to experience it instead of just listening to me describe it. Even the ones who don't care about pro-bending are pretty excited."

"I've always been a huge fan," you say. "Me and my"—you catch yourself—"I used to watch almost every week."

"Oh, yeah. Bolin said that your company used to sponsor the Fire Ferrets."

"Yeah, we did." You don't want to think about the sequence of events that followed that sponsorship.

"Hey, people have started coming in," Mako interrupts. Your saviour. "If we don't want to wait in line for snacks we should go now."

He's right. By the time you come back to your seat, lychee juice, popcorn, and smuggled sweet buns in hand, the audience has begun pouring in, and with them a growing, buzzing energy.

"Thanks," you whisper to him. You aren't talking about the long line to the snack bar.

"Don't mention it."

When the players emerge, the noise becomes a roar. The crowd is loud and enthusiastic, their shouts echoing around the stadium. It's an intoxicating atmosphere. Nearly all the brothers' relatives are hooting and hollering, even Grandma Yin. You join in, booing the Wolfbats and cheering for the Platypus Bears with Bolin and Opal because that guy Tahno? _Fuck him_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't think Asami could have written too many letters about serious things only. And I miss Tahno.


End file.
